Letters to the Emerald Isle with a Side of Irish Coffee Cake
by AzamiBlossom
Summary: After a "suggestion" made by her siblings, Ireland's decided to set up a letter exchange! She can't wait to meet everyone! Let's see what hilarity will ensue. Send in letters, questions, heck, even dares! Please keep the content and any swearing rated T.
1. Welcome!

Dia duit gach duine!

Apparently, since I've been "cooped up in that gaff of your's," according to my siblings, and I need to interact more. I blame the bloody loads of paper work.

Caoimhe suggested that I set up this letter exchange thing when I have time, so that's how this came to pass.

Um... I think a wee bit about myself is a good place to start? Well, for starters, my name is Ciara MacCarthy or, to my colleagues, the Republic of Ireland. I have four brothers, Allistor, Daryn, Arthur, and Peter. They are the representations of Scotland, Wales, England, and Sealand respectively. Caoimhe, who I mentioned earlier, is my younger sister and the nation of Northern Ireland.

Let's see... what else... Oh! I live with my beloved dogs and cat. I have an Irish wolfhound, Zaira, an Irish setter, Tara, and a Siberian husky, Kikyo (Kiku helped pick the name.). As for my cat, I have a tabby, Aidan. They can be quite a handful at times. I also love poetry (I was a bard once.), gardening, reading, and I love rich Guinness cake, Irish coffee cake, and apple amber.

Well, look forward to having the pleasure of meeting all you lads and lasses! I can't wait to talk with you! So please, send in your letters!

May the road rise up to meet you.  
May the wind always be at your back.  
May the sun shine warm upon your face,  
and rains fall soft upon your fields.  
And until we meet again,  
May God hold you in the palm of His hand.

Ciara MacCarthy

* * *

**A/N: Ciao! I'm officially back from the abyss that is boredom and hiatuses. As you can see, I've decided to bring back my letter fic with my Ireland OC Ciara. For those of you who have seen any of my other stories, I'll have new updates for them tomorrow. **

**If you want to, please send in your letters as a PM or review. Write in as yourself, an OC, state, city, country, a canon character, whichever! Everyone's welcome!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I only own my OC. Caoimhe (pronounced KEE-vuh) belongs to my friend TouchDownTurnAround, who graciously let me use her. Everything belongs to their respectful owners._**

**~Azami **


	2. Old Memories

Ireland!

America's child here. Well one of them. I'm the eastern half of Washington State. I haven't met many nations, so when I saw your blog I thought, 'why not? I get to meet a distant relative'. So yeah... distant relative meaning sibling to England. He helped raise me alongside America.

Anyway, what's it like where you are? Is it all nice and green like I hear? Does it rain a lot like Iggy's place? What's your favorite food? Do you wish that the druids were still around? Or is there a small group them?

Anyway, Just really wanted to say "hi!"

talk lates,  
E. Washington

* * *

Dia duit E. Washington!

It's a pleasure to meet you! A distant relative, eh? That sounds great. Another family member! I believe I've met a few of your other siblings before, actually.

Well, my quaint isle, is as you hear! It's quite green and I personally enjoy it. It's very beautiful here. Aye, it does seem to rain a lot like Artie's place. Though currently, it is actually sunny this week. As for my favorite foods... well, I actually enjoy baking and cooking, so I like a lot of things. I like rich Guinness cake and apple amber. I also enjoy a good corn beef and cabbage and potatoes. (Aye, I know the last one is a little stereotypical...) The druids? Truthfully, I really don't miss them all that much. I did grow up with that religion when I was younger (yes, I am that old) for a while until auld Palladius and Patrick came along... Sometimes I do wish I could go back to when times were much simpler...

I hope you don't mind me asking then, but what's it like where you are? What's your favorite food? And what are some hobbies of your's?

Aidan and I say hi, too. ...Blast all! Sorry, Kikyo got into the laundry again. She is playing keep-away with Zaira with one of my socks.

Go dtí an chéad uair eile,  
Ciara MacCarthy

* * *

Dear Ireland,

Hi, I'm Random Fangirl, or, to some of my stranger friends, Fem!Spain, and I just wanna say that it's nice to meet you!I have been told that I am a overly-friendly and compassionate person once you get to know me, if not a bit dense when it comes to the common sense department (I once got out a Lean Pocket, unwrapped it, and put the box in the microwave). I'm a vegetarian, I'm kinda chatty, I hate people who are homophobic, racist, sexist, or pretty much any other type of -ist that means you don't believe in equality. I live in Northeast Louisiana, and I'm probably the biggest fangirl in the area. I have a slight 'northern' accent, as my friends like to call it, and am pretty much a straight A student in honors and Yearbook Committee *coughI'mahugenerd/geekcough*. I have curly brown hair that I pretty much always wear in a loose ponytail, a chubby baby face, and blue eyes. For a fangirl, I'm pretty young, thirteen, but I'm often told that I act more like a college student. I love giving people nicknames, for reasons that are still unknown to me, and spend the majority of my spare time at the library or texting my friends.

I want to major in English so that I can be an author, and I plan to write books that change the world for the better. I wanna make people see exactly how stupid it is to be homophobic, or racist, or sexist. I wanna make people aware of all the shit others go through because of their sexuality, or race, or gender, or hell, even their nationality. I wanna open people's eyes. I wanna make them realise that the world isn't all rainbows and unicorns. Most of all, I want to help people to decide to change that. In short, I'm passionate about what I want to do, and I have my reasons for wanting to do it.

But that's enough about me. I wanna hear more about you. So, if you feel like it, write me back and tell me what YOU'RE passionate about.

Sincerely,  
Random Fangirl

P.S. I hope my letter wasn't too long for you!

* * *

Dia duit Random Fangirl,

It's a pleasure to meet you, too! You seem like a very nice, caring individual. Don't worry about the common sense thing. I know a lot of people worse off, though they may not admit it. *cough EnglandAmericaDenmarkFranceScotland cough* That is a goal to have, lass! The world could use more people of your mindset in this day and age. I would love to read some of your novels/books when you are able to publish some.

What am I passionate about? You see when I growing up, in my earlier childhood, everything was peaceful (somewhat) while living with my siblings, Máthair, and my people. Then, the invasions happened. I'll try to keep this short and not mention much. First, those bloody vikings came. Then, the Normans and English. Nothing was the same.

To but it bluntly, I eventually became under my younger brother Arthur's (England) control. To put simply, I absolutely loathed it. I wanted freedom and peace for my people and myself. That's all I ever really wanted for them. That's why I'd participated in many uprisings and riots when I could back then to overthrow English rule. I've been through bloody hell and back multiple times.

Well, long story short, I have finally succeeded in recent years (meaning last century) in regaining control and finally being independent again. My current goal is keep this freedom that I've worked hard for and longed for over the years. And now, I just wish to be at peace and continue to protect my people.

Go dtí an chéad uair eile,  
Ciara MacCarthy

P.S. Not at all! I hope mine made sense. There's a lot that's happened over the years and it can be hard to jam it all into one letter.

* * *

**A/N: Irish translations:**

**Dia duit = Hello**

**Máthair = Mother**

**Go dtí an chéad uair eile = Until next time**


	3. East Washington 2

Dia duit Ireland,

So can I call you Auntie Ireland? Or would you prefer Ireland, or can I call Auntie Ciara? I'm assuming Ciara is a females name... sorry if it's not! It just... looks like a females name.

You've met some of my other siblings? I take it they're all on the east side of the country, right? like the 13 oldest? Have you met my Dad? Wait, I'm sure you have. What do you think of him? Is it the same as the other countries? Or is it like Iggy's thoughts on dad? As in a 'bloody git' and all that?

auld Palladius and Patrick? Who are they?

Admin: I can only think of my cousin Patrick and Patrick off of Spongebob... and I don't even watch that show!

Can't blame you, I'm not sure who they are... Well, my place is actually kind of weird. I have a desert area that covers about 90% of the land, and that a small little foresty area that's really the size of a good size town.

Admin: I'd say about Dublin or London size in all reality. But I'm not entirely sure on that.

I'll take your word for it. Since you visited and all, Admin. My favorite food would probably have to be apple pie. Although, there's so many different kinds of food, I can't tell pick... But I think Asian food would have to reign supreme.

Admin: That's true. There's a bunch of Asian places. My hobbies are reading, games and learning languages!

Ugh, you and languages. My hobbies are a little different. I do like playing games, I do love reading, but I also enjoy hiking and the out doors.

Admin: Oh yeah, hiking is fun too! I like hiking.

Go dtí an chéad uair eile,  
E. WA and Admin

P.S. Admin: How do you pronounce hello and until next time? That would be so fun to use randomly.

* * *

Dia dhuit E. Washington,

You can call Auntie Ciara or something of that sort if you'd like! Almost all of my family and close friends call me by my human name. Aye, Ciara is feminine, and I happen to be female... Is there something else that you'd like for me to call you besides East Washington?

Well, I have met some of the oldest thirteen, along with the Dakota twins, Wisconsin, North Carolina, and Texas before. Your father? He's actually a very good friend of mine! He's a nice lad, though he may tend to be a wee ditzy sometimes. But he does have a good head on his shoulders.

Ah, Palladius was a bishop a long time ago and auld (old) Patrick is Patrick, as in Saint Patrick. Palladius was the first bishop sent to Ireland to minster to the Christians of Ireland of that time.

Admin: It's alright. Some of this stuff makes me do the same thing.

A desert? And that much forest area? That's a lot different from my place. In short, there's a ring of coastal mountains surrounding low plains in the center of it. There's also some bogland and several lakes.

Admin: Ah~, apple pie is delicious along with French silk pie and barbeque. What kinds of languages do you know? I'm trying to learn some myself and I was wondering if you had any advice on what would be some easier and fun ones to do.

I remember eating some of Yao's food when I was on a business trip to China a few months ago. To put it simply, I'll just say that I was dreaming about his cooking that night. Hiking's fun, too. Your Uncle Mattie took Al (your dad), Francis, and me hiking at Banff National Park last year. I really enjoyed it.

Best wishes,

Ciara MacCarthy and Admin

P.S. Admin: I have a limited knowledge of how the Irish language works. But, from what I was able to find, _d__ia dhuit _(hello) (it translates to something along the lines of "God to you") is pronounced _jee-ah ghwit. _Sorry I wasn't able find much on how to pronounce "until next time" in Irish. (I'm sorry if I made any inaccuracies.) Hope that helps!


	4. East Washington 3

Aunt C,

It's easier that way. You can call me Alex if you want. It's short for Alexandra.

You met quite a few. I've got a really messed up family, don't I? hehe yeah, i can see being a wee bit ditzy at times. I've always wondered why.

Admin: It's probably to throw the other countries off and make them underestimate him.

That could be. Oh, Palladius was a bishop... okay. that must have been a long time ago then. Saint Patrick, of course. I forgot about him

Admin: Totally didn't place that... then again, I'm not catholic, so I guess I wouldn't.

Well, it is only half of the state. Rain (that is the west side) has the forest, rain forest, beaches and everything nice about Washington.

Admin: Hey, You got some awesome towns too. Leavenworth? Yeah, nothing can beat that.

Guess that's true. Oooh, that sounds like it could be so fun! Did you know that Admin?

Admin: Doesn't surprise me. Oh, Ireland, do you have a place called "Cliffs of Moar"? I think I spelt that right. What languages do I know? I'm not fluent, but I know Japanese, Spanish and one word Gaelic! well, one word in many languages, a dozen in German... and a couple in French and Italian. Oh, and two in Chinese and a few words in Russian. But I can't speak any of the languages other than Japanese and Spanish. Easy ones? Romance languages. If you want a fun challenge, I'd go with Russian, Japanese or Chinese.

Yao? That's China, right? I haven't had any of his cooking. The chinese food here is good, but I'm sure China makes better food. Banff National Park... Where is that? BC?

Admin: BC meaning British Columbia, just in case you needed to know.

Ja ne!  
Alex (E. WA)

P.S. Admin: Ah, ok. That's fine. Thanks!

* * *

Dia dhiut Alex,

Alright! Go raibh maith agat!

I know how you feel, lass. My family is... _unique_ to say the least. We tend to be a wee "messed up", so to speak, but we're there for each other when it counts. That does make sense that Al would. From my experience, he can be quite serious and responsible when he wants to.

Oh that's fine. I understand.

Admin: Still, all of Washington state sounds like a great place to visit!

Go raibh maith agat! I suppose I do, now that you mention it. But, I've been looking up pictures of your place, and it's simply beautiful! The Cliffs of Moher? They're one of my top tourist attractions, actually. I enjoy taking some of the other countries there when they come to visit. The view so pretty!

Admin: Thanks a bunch! I've been wanting to get into a couple languages and which one I should take classes for in school this year. (I moved recently and I still need to pick out my classes for the coming school year.) I know a few words in Spanish, Japanese, German, and French. Though it's definitely not enough to get by (I'm not even close to being fluent), it's still fun to add them in here and their.

Aye, China's human name is Yao Wang (in "western order"). Banff National Park is actually located in Alberta.

Go dtí an chéad uair eile,  
Ciara McCarthy & Admin

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've been a little busy and such.**

**Irish translations:**

**Dia dhiut = hello**

**Go raibh maith agat = thank you**

**Go dtí an chéad uair eile = until next time**


	5. Beverly Hills 1

Hello Ms. Ireland!

I'm Beverly Hills, and I just wanted to say hello and how are you doing! I'm  
one of America's cities, and I used to be under the rule of Spain as well. I'm  
sending a necklace with your flag along with the letter! I hope you like it!

Love and diamonds,

Beverly Hills (Chandler Hernández-Jones)

* * *

Dia duit Beverly Hills!

It's quite a pleasure to you, lass. I'm doing alright. I've been a wee busy with work lately and a cold of sorts due to the situation of the economy, but it's getting better. Thank you for asking. How are you?

The necklace is beautiful! I don't know what to say. Go raibh maith agat!

Best wishes,

Ciara MacCarthy (Ireland)

* * *

**A/N: Irish translations:**

**Dia duit = hello**

**Go raibh maith agat = thank you**


	6. East Washington 4

Aunt C,

Doesn't your family consist of Scotland, Wales and England? Are there anymore, or just those three? Who do you get along with? Who's the comedian of the group?

Admin: Northern Ireland... is that a personality of yours, or is that a brother/sister? it's somewhat confusing to me. It is so pretty, Admin. I just love it when winter turns to spring. It's like... going from Russia to Ireland within a month. Flat, no hills, and just green as far as the eye can see. So pretty. I'm going to miss that next year.

That's okay. You can always drive that way any time. Besides, what about Sakuracon?

Admin: I guess that's true. I loved visiting there! Although, I was kind of stupid. It was raining, and the only clean clothes I had were shorts. And it's not Washington rain either. Rain and wind... it was almost like little shards of ice. They didn't leave marks, but it was cold and really really windy. But oh so pretty. I'd love to go back and visit. This time, I would love to visit something... not touristy.

You and your adventures. as long as you bring me back a gift, I can help you get over there.

Admin: Okay! I'll get you a flag. That way, we both can have one! Admin, personally? French seems too much of a hassle. I mean, half of their letters are silent... If I had to recommend a few, I would say either Spanish, German, or Japanese.

You've taken classes in all those, of course you'd recommend them!

Admin: Hey, just because i've taken classes doesn't mean that they're not good languages. German will be the easiest, seeing as English is a Germanic language. So deal. That's my recommendation. I found Japanese to be the most fun though.

Well, it looks like my admin has taken all the attention for this one. I'll be talking to you later Aunt C!

Ja ne,  
Alex

* * *

Alex,

Well, you see lass, I have a semi-large family. Allistor (Scotland), Daryn (Wales), Arthur (England), and Peter (Sealand) are my brothers and Caoimhe (Northern Ireland) is my younger sister. I mostly get along with all of them, though Artie and I tend to get annoyed with each other somewhat easily (long story). As for the comedian, we've all had our moments, I suppose. It really depends on what mood we're in.

Admin: That really does sound pretty~! Wow! Sakuracon? Never been there, but it sounds fun! What's it like?

Ow. I'm sorry about that! I really hate it when the bloody weather gets like that.

Admin: No kidding. I haven't really had many experiences with rain like that, but that sounds like it wasn't really pleasant...

You're typically more suited to weather in the colder months, though.

Admin: True. Alright, thanks for the advice, Admin! That'll really help. German was a close second for me. Japanese is actually a language I've been wanting to learn for a while now.

Alright, Alex! I hope to talk to you soon, too.

Go dtí an chéad uair eile,  
Ciara McCarthy & Admin


	7. Beverly Hills 2

Hello Ms. Ireland!

Why thank you miss! I'm glad. You're very much welcome miss! I'm glad you like it! I sent some more for the rest of your family as well!

Adios and ti amo,

Beverly Hills (Chandler Hernández-Jones)

* * *

Dia duit Beverly Hills,

_Go raibh maith agat! _I'll be sure to give them to my siblings next time I see them.

I hope you don't mind me asking, but how are you? Has anything interesting or exciting been happening at your place?

Best wishes,  
Ciara MacCarthy (Ireland)

* * *

**Irish translations:**

**Go raibh maith agat = thank you **


	8. East Washington 5

Aunt C,

Wow, really? Iggy always seems too stuck up... ya know, seems to have no funny bone in his body. I'm surprised he's got a funny side. Do you have any stories?

Admin: Don't go using them for blackmail now.

Pfft, Me? Blackmail? Never. At least... none of the countries. I like living.

Admin: Yeah, it is. Doesn't last long though. Sakuracon is the anime convention. Oh man, last year they had a whole parade of Hetalians. I even saw Turkey! Oh man, he was so realistic. Looking back, He very well might have been. uncanny... tall, turban and everything. Which now that I think about it...

Uh oh, Admin is now in a corner with paper, pen and mumbling to herself. Admin! THey're not out to get yoU!

Admin: How do you know? They're coming after me! I swear! Scotland was spotted in Seattle and Prussia was spotted in town! Add in the fact that we have 'arthur' and 'francis' street and you're just asking for a hetalian reunion! Prussia even had a young Germany with him! That's not to mention the ITaly's were coming this way, Japan was also seen in Seattle, and I swear a nordic or Germany was seen AT MY SCHOOL. How can I NOT put them together? They haven't found me out yet though... not sure if that's a good thing.

Stop with your conspiracy theories already. They're not going to come after you. Besides, you're like Uncle Mattie, you're easily missed or overlooked unless you open your mouth. So just chill.

Admin: Whatever. I'm still going to write a survival guide.

Ugh, having an admin into the whole conspiracy theory is quite tiring. Aunt C, Admin doesn't blame you. She secretly enjoyed it.

Admin: Not that much!

oh please, that's one of two places you only talk about from that trip. Anyway, it wasn't too bad, just unprepared for it was the only problem. She enjoyed it otherwise.

Admin: No problem! Nihongo ni Ganbatte (Good luck in/with Japanese)! That is, if you take it. :)

Hasta,  
Admin and Alex

* * *

Alex,

Artie isn't much of a comedian and neither is Daryn (Wales) really. Daryn prefers sticking with his books or spending time outdoors. Artie on the other hand considers it "childish," you know? But, he does have a wee sense of humor that comes out on the occasion.

Stories? Where would you like me to begin? Over the years, I've been able to collect a plethora of them. As for the blackmailing, I wouldn't really recommend that, lass.

Admin: You use it with your brothers sometimes.

N-No I don't!

Admin: Yes you do. You just don't like to admit it.

S-Shut up, Admin!

Admin: *smirking as Ireland silently glares at her* Anyways, that sounds really cool! I've never really been there, so I was just curious. ...Well, I kind of doubt the "Hetalia reunion" thing, but whatever...

Do I really want to know what she's thinking, Alex?... I have no clue...

Alright, I understand.

Admin: Thanks! I don't know if I'll be able to take Japanese in school, but I'll find another way to learn it. Rosetta Stone maybe?

Go dtí an chéad uair eile,  
Ciara McCarthy & Admin


End file.
